The dream that seemed too real! DeepSexAdventures ft Steve Sparklez
by RandomKimYT
Summary: A fanfiction made for MlgHwnt featuring CaptainSparklez #DeepSexAdventures


**The Dream That Seemed Too Real**

It was a very early morning, steve was laying in bed watching some Netflix as he couldnt sleep at all. His phone rang, he looked at it, the number saying Un-known. Steve thought for a moment, then answered it.

 **Steve:** " Who the hell is ringing me at 4am in the morning"

He answered the phone, it was Jordan also known as CaptainSparklez. Steve said sleepily into the phone.

 **Steve:** "Hello?"

Jordan replied , sounding scared…

 **Jordan:** "Steve it's Jordan, I'm really scared please can u pick me up, I think I'm being followed"

Steve yawned as he replied to Jordan.

 **Steve:** "Where the fuck are you, and it's 4am"

Jordan began to slowly start crying as he softly said to Steve.

 **Jordan: "** I'm outside our favourite sushi place, I'm scared Steve please come get me"

 **Steve:** "Alright I'm on my way Jordan, stay there and don't fucking move"

Steve hung up on the phone and got dressed, into some light clothing, and ran out the door grabbing his car keys as he did this. He jumped in the car and drove straight over to where Jordan was, he opened the passengers window, shouting over seeing Jordan alone.

 **Steve:** " Jordan get in the car now quickly it really cold this evening"

Jordan look over, seeing Steve in the car, and he ran over and opening the car door, getting inside.

Steve felt sorry for him as they both were sat in the car. He asked Jordan what happened.

 **Steve: "** Jordan what's happened why are u out here all alone by yourself at 4am"  
 **Jordan:** " Its nothing Steve, i just wanted to see you, i know you was alone"

Steve paused for a second then replied to jordan a bit shocked.

 **Steve:** " you wanted to see me, wow i feel so weird, no one ever said they wanted to me especially this early in a morning, i feel honoured"

Jordan look to Steve, gazing into his eyes, he after said to Steve.

 **Jordan:** " your eyes, the gleam so bright"

Jordan began leaning in a little, as he would be getting closer to Steve, he would press his lips against Steve's, kissing him passionately. Steve would be shocked and tense up then, but after relax, placing both his hand on jordans cheeks, kissing him deeply, slipping his tongue in after. Jordan would pull away from the kiss, he say to Steve.

 **Jordan:** "Steve your the only person i want in my life and for a long time now i have grown and fallen in love with you, you are the one for me!"

Steve looked to him shocked, he face soon changed as a smile would form upon his lips. Steve would be blushing, looking down at his feet smiling, then back over to Jordan, he after say.

 **Steve:** Jordan I have loved you for a long time also, but i thought u would refuse me if i asked you to date me"

Jordan smiled, it turning to laugh, as he looked back over to Steve, He immediately pushed himself onto Steve kissing his lips roughly now. Steve would smile his lips kissing him back, he'd move his hand down to Jordan's crotch, rubbing it fast, making Jordan fel turned on and moaning. Jordan would move his knee in between Steve's legs, using it to rub against his crotch. Steve would give a small flinch as loud moans would be coming from the car from both Steve and Jordan.

Jordan would pull away from the kissing, he say to Steve.

 **Jordan:** " lets do it Steve!"

 **Steve:** " what right here? in front of the sushi place?"

 **Jordan:** " yes its dark, no one will see us, hear us, plus i know u want me Steve. I want you steve"

Jordan would lick Steve's neck slowly, Steve letting out a moan after. Jordan would pull Steve's shorts and boxers down, he look at Steve's crotch, moving his face down and mouth onto his dick. Steve would let out loud moans as Jordan would suck his dick. Steve would say to Jordan, panting as he did so.

 **Steve:** "Oh Jordan, i want you so bad"

Jordan would stop sucking steves dick and smile, he would say to Steve staring at him.

 **Jordan:** " you want me so bad dont you!"

 **Steve:** " Yes i want you to make me sore and i want you to cum inside my butt"

Jordan wud ask and signal Steve to turn round, Steve would do this feeling very happy and excited. Jordan would undo his jeans pulling them down with his boxers. He force his dick inside Steve anus, moaning as he did so he'd say.

 **Jordan:** " imma make you sore Steve, I'm going to cum inside you and make you orgasm so hard"

 **Steve:** " Oh you bring it babe, make me orgasm hard"

Jordan would thrust his Dick in Steve, moaning curse words as he did so. Steve wud be moaning to Jordan screaming.

 **Steve:** " yes Jordan, go faster, i wanna feel you inside me"

Jordan would move faster, and faster till he came inside Steve's anus, making Steve feel sore. Hed pull out of Steve's anus, turning Steve around and kissing his lips once more roughly adding his tongue in as well.

Steve would be panting still orgasming slightly, he then speak to jordan, trying to catch his breath.

 **Steve:** " Jordan I love you, I hope our relationship last forever"

 **Jordan:** " Steve it will always last for…"

Half way through what jordan was saying he'd get ringing in his ear, not being able to hear Jordan. Hed blink then suddenly wud be laid in bed awake his phone ringing non-stop, but what a coincidence, it was jordan calling. He answered the phone with a sleepy.

 **Steve:** " Hello Jordan"

 **Jordan:** " Hey Steve where are you? we was ment to meet at subway 15 mins ago"

 **Steve:** " I'll be right there in 10 mins"

Steve hung up on Jordan and thought for a second, when he realised that this was all a dream and wasn't real.

THE END!

By Kim Molloy


End file.
